


Vendetta

by zeek_the_random



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Cumming in underwear, Facials, Gordan is heavily implied to know Batman's real identity, Jason's daddy issues, Kidnapping, M/M, OC deaths, OC villain dead before the start, Oral Sex, Underwear, Underwear Sniffing, attempt to brainwash someone to kill, oc vigilantes, overwork to point of exhaustion, person melting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Someone has a vendetta against Batman and they are turning the city of Gotham into even more of a nightmare to carry it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> Heads up this is a Written in Part that I am pretty much writing by the seat of my pants. I do know the over arching plot line but again this is id fic so during the writing process things can change quickly. So Tags will be added/removed as needed and there is an over arching Choose not to warn to cover my bases. If you have things you don't want to read for any reason please check the tags before reading any updates.
> 
> And again because this is ID fic updates will not be done at anything resembling a consistent rate.

Vendetta   
Chapter One

No murder scene was ever easy but the ones like this were some of the hardest to bear. He hated seeing young people in the prime of their life struck down like this poor girl had been. He wondered as he watched Batman taking in the scene and the message written in her blood for him how the man stood it. He knew come morning there would be hell to pay as the Mayor and DA got wind that a promising college student was killed by someone to send a message to Batman. “Any ideas?” The fact he’d let the vigilante into the crime scene after ordering the other officers out was going to make the lecture even harsher. Still experience had taught him that Batman was the best for the job of solving these types of crimes regardless of what politicians thought.

“Yes, she wasn’t as innocent as she appears,” Batman said heading over to the girls dresser and moving it aside. He felt conflicted as he recognized the suit it belonged to a new villain calling herself Virtua. She kept crashing rich fundraisers and trapping the guest in virtual worlds where she some how got them to transfer a few thousand dollars from their accounts. So far their hadn’t been any casualties and the amounts stolen had been so minimal that as far as the colorful rogues of Gotham went she had been low priority. The most memorable thing she’d done had been hitting one of the Wayne foundation charity galas a few weeks ago. “Now the important question is how a business major got this high tech equipment.”

“I’m sure once we have it analyzed the results will give us a lead,” he offered cutting off Batman asking him for the equipment. The new Mayor would never allow him to let Batman take it. “Our new partnership with Wayne Labs should expedite it. He had to hand it to the Mayor that had been a major coup getting the city to agree to use Wayne Labs to analyses any high tech equipment confiscated from the more colorful residents of Gotham. He had his suspicions about why Batman wasn’t too broken up about no longer having first crack at the technology but he’d never voice them. His phone began to ring distracting him from his train of thought and a glance showed an unknown number, “Gordan here who is this?” 

“Put me on speaker Commissioner I want him to hear as we discuss my work,” an obviously disguised voice said. It was too deep and flat to be real. He motioned Batman over and hit the speaker. “Good boy,” the monotone voice said, “And yes Batman I am watching you through the suit I gave that plucky girl laying dead over there she was looking for her father as she knew he was one of those rich fucks she robbed.”

“You claim in the message you left that you have a vendetta against me,” Batman said his tone even. “Why use this girl to send the message when you could have just called on Gordan’s phone?” He noticed Batman was keeping his eyes trained on the suit as if he was attempting to look through it to the person talking. He wished he could signal someone for a trace.

“You’re very good Batman sending a silent call to your friend from Delphi so they’ll listen in and start tracing the call,” the flat voice said. “But I won’t be on the line long enough for them to find me, I simply have one thing to say to you.” Their was a brief pause and then the flat voice went on, “you have seventy two hours to publicly reveal your true identity and turn yourself into the cops or I will continue my vendetta.”

“And if I don’t,” Batman said in a way that made it clear he wouldn’t. He wondered what this madman would threaten over the last few years there had been some truly horrible threats made to attempt to blackmail Batman into revealing himself.

“Then I will kill the Joker,” the voice said casually. “Now say goodbye to the Virtua suit.” The suit in the wall exploded and he was thrown to the ground by Batman who covered them both with his cape. Shortly there after Batman was up and using some kind of foam pellets from his belt to put out the fire. He could hear the police he’d sent away earlier rushing up the stairs. 

Of course Batman disappeared in the confusion once he was on his feet trying to calm his freaked out officers down. He knows that Batman is probably racing to Arkham to make sure the joker is locked up tight. He also knows that when word gets out about the threat that many people in the city will be praying that this killer acts on it.

A not insignificant part of him wants the joker in the ground as much as the rest of Gotham but he tried to hold himself to a higher standard. It was hard but necessary in a city like Gotham if you didn't strive to hold the line then you’d end up sinking into the muck and mire of the city and you’d never get clean. He ordered several officers out to Arkham to beef up security and cleared the apartment while sending in the bomb squad to look it over. This crime scene was now even more a mess but he had no doubt that Batman would solve the case. He knew that Gotham’s own vigilante would be highly motivated by the things that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Vendetta  
Chapter Two

He heard the door locks disengaging so he opened his eyes and slid his hand to the hidden gun between the nightstand and the bed. He put his finger on the trigger as he focused his eyes on the small reflective mirror he’d arranged to allow him to see the door without appearing to be looking. Experience had taught him the few seconds seeming unaware of an intruder came in very handy with anyone showing up wanting trouble.

The door finally opened and Tim walked in still in full Red Robin gear. He removed his hand from the gun and turned feeling the sheet slide across his bare back. He could tell at a glance at Tim was exhausted but he couldn’t help being a bit petty. “Long day wasting time keeping the Joker alive?”

“Don’t start Jay,” Tim said tiredly, “It is hard enough keeping on top of things with Cassandra and Stephanie out of town and you refusing to help watch Arkham.” He had no doubt it was but while he’d agreed not to put a bullet in the joker’s head himself he drew the line at trying to protect that asshole from someone else. Tim began to strip his gear off and haphazardly throw it over the nearest chair a sure sign of how tired he was. Sure Tim tended to live in barely contained chaos when left to his own devices but he was usually insanely anal retentive about putting his equipment away all of them were. It was one of the things Bruce drilled in their heads over and over again. 

By the time Tim was down to his jock he seemed to notice and get the frustrated look of someone who desperately wanted to sleep but was too driven by habit to allow it. “Go shower Tim, I’ll put it away.” Tim gave him a grateful half smile and lumbered off toward the bathroom. He began sorting the gear to put away in the space he’d made for it when Tim’s sleeping over became more of a regular thing.

He still found it curious that Bruce either didn’t care or wasn’t aware of their relationship. He wasn’t sure which possibility would be better because he thought Bruce should react to the two of them together even if it was just to tell them to keep it out of the papers. After all if tabloids tried to identify Timothy Wayne’s new boy friend they might discover he was banging his supposedly dead adopted brother. He imagined even Bruce wouldn't be able to spin that into a positive story for the Wayne family name. So he should react at least a little unless he didn’t know which was worrying for an entirely different reason. If Bruce didn’t know then there were only two options he trusted them enough not to be watching or he didn’t care about them enough to watch. He also knew with complete certainty that Bruce didn’t trust anyone especially him so if he didn’t know then he simply didn’t care.

Still no point dwelling on it he thought as he finished putting away the Red Robin gear and headed back toward the bed. He was about to climb back in when Tim stumbled out of the bathroom in a pair of blue boxer briefs attempting in vain to dry his hair with a towel. He noticed the underwear Tim had pulled on was already wet in patches meaning he was so out of it he hadn’t even dried off properly before getting dressed for bed. He walked over there and took a hold of the towel taking over drying the other man’s hair, “How long have you been up this is unusual even for you?”

“I think I got maybe two hours of sleep a day or so ago,” Tim said drowsily and then leaned against him getting him wet. “Just let me get a couple of hours before I have to head into Wayne Enterprises in the morning.” There was no way in hell he was letting Tim get out of bed for at least a day. He’d prefer to keep him here a week but there wasn’t much chance of Tim going along with that. He simply nodded and after doing as much as he could to dry Tim off shoved him toward the bed. “Please set the alarm for seven I have to be at the office by Eight.”

He walked over the alarm and began to sat it because he knew Tim would actual watch to make sure he did. He finished setting it and then climbed into bed next to the sleepy man who seemed to have barely been able to focus on what he was doing. Of course he neglected to mention to Tim that he’d set it for Seven PM instead of AM But that was a fight for tomorrow. He felt Tim’s hand settling on his own boxer brief clad hip and pulling him closer. Once he was right next to Tim the other man settled on his stomach and asked drowsily, “rub my back?”

He didn’t say anything just started rubbing small circles on the other mans’ bare back and was rewarded with a contented sigh from Tim before his breathing slowed quickly into sleep. He kept rubbing for a while longer until he was absolutely sure Tim wouldn’t be waking up soon and then slipped out of bed. He had some things to deal with so they wouldn’t be disturbed tomorrow.

He went back to where the gear was stashed and dug Tim’s clone of his personal phone out of the belt. He sent a quick text to Tam letting her know that Tim would not be in and she should handle anything that came up with Wayne Enterprises. He then pulled his own headset out and keyed the com for Oracle. He had to wait for a bit longer than he expected but Barbara’s sleepy voice finally came over the com. “Oracle here what is it Hood?”

“Tim’s just crashed at my place and is in no shape to do anything so make sure no one comes looking for him for at least twenty four hours.” He heard her tired sigh but she didn’t argue just assured him she’d do her best to deflect things. “Thanks your the best.” He assured her and then headed back to the bedroom. He almost expected Tim’s eyes to be looking at him angrily but the other man was still asleep. So he climbed back in and went to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Vendetta  
Chapter Three

He double checked the equipment as he glanced at the empty office where Black Mask was supposed to be having a meeting with some mystery client. He did his best to calm his nerves. He had spent the last six months working his way up to mid level in that madman’s organization and if the hidden cameras and microphones were found then Sionis would know there was an FBI mole in his organization. He knew from his handler that the last under cover agent had suffered horribly before he died.

Any chance to back out went out the door as he saw Black Mask entering flanked by guards and carrying a metal brief case. “About time Black Mask I do not like being kept waiting,” a monotone voice said as a frankly ridicules figure stepped from the shadows. He was wearing a faceless blue helmet a grey armored body suit and what looked like a sleeveless blue trench coat. Gotham was famous for it’s more out there inhabitants but something about this one seemed almost fake.

“You look ridicules,” Black Mask said with a sneer. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were mocking me showing up dressed like that.” There was a dangerous edge in the voice implying that the man in front of him would regret it if he was.

“I am mocking you and everyone else in this city who dresses like a circus reject,” the figure said in the same emotionless tone. “Now you have the item I want and I have the payment we agreed upon hand it over and I will be on my way.” He wondered if he’d see Black Mask order the stranger dead because there would be nothing he could do about it. 

“I am afraid that crack just raised the price,” Black Mask said casually. “This was extremely hard to get a hold of and even harder to get into the city even with Batman distracted by your little lie about killing the joker.”

“It was no lie,” the figure said. “The Bat simply assumed that I meant to act once the time frame I gave him to save the Joker was done.” The laugh that followed that was just as emotionless. “In truth I will just wait until the next time the joker escapes with all this excitement and word reaching him Batman protected him he’ll move soon.” The figure began to walk toward the desk and sat a bag down. “Now hand over my item.”

“Look I get that your new in Gotham and you think having a silly outfit makes you capable of playing with the big boys,” Black Mask said as he gestured and all his goons pointed their guns at the figure. “But this is my city and what I say goes.”

“I didn’t just wear this suit to mock you Sionis,” the figure said turning to look at the guns pointed at him. “This ugly little suit is extremely bullet proof it will stop even the armor piecing rounds that work on the bat and the helmet has an internal air supply so good night everyone.” The ugly blue trench coat was blown open then by a fog of gas. He couldn’t see anything as he heard shots sounding and coughing. When the smoke finally cleared he saw Black Mask and his goons all unconscious on the floor. The figure picked up the case Black mask had and opened it. “Such a shame you weren’t willing to honor our deal there are so many wonderful secrets I could have told you.” 

The man pulled something out of the case and pocketed it before picking up the bag he’d brought. “Still this item is rather rare so I guess I’ll still pay you it might keep your from being stupid enough to try coming after me.” He dropped the bag back onto the desk. “Well time to go continue my Vendetta against Batman.” The figure immediately walked out of view of the camera leaving him staring at Black Mask and his goons passed out on the floor of the office.

He immediately shut down his equipment and grabbing the burner phone meant for this phase of the operation immediately called his handler. “This is Bennett we have a situation,” he said after the recording. He wanted desperately to include the details but standard protocol was to wait until he was contacted. Still there was nothing standard about this situation.

He wondered if there was any way to get copies of this video to Batman. He knew that most of the Bureau wouldn’t approve but having grown up in Gotham he remembered what it was like before the Batman and the idea of it going back to being that bad was horrible. He’d only even agreed to this dangerous assignment out of a desire to make his home town safer and more secure since the local cops couldn’t touch Black Mask and now he thought he’d just seen someone even more dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

Vendetta  
Chapter Four

He looked around the crime scene with a feeling of disgust. This bar was a well known hangout for mid level mobsters and it was meant to be neutral territory where they could network, work out deals and settle disputes without involving the higher ups. It had basically been a proving ground for those that would rise to the top and those that would never be more than middle management. Now it looked like something out of a horror movie. Every wise guy in the place had been killed brutally. The only survivors a few startled waitresses who said this was done by a skull faced vigilante in a black cloak wielding twin swords.

He had then declared the Reaper was here to send all the gangsters of Gotham to hell. That was just what they needed a new Reaper on top of everything else and he took a moment to wonder why that old vigilante costume and identity couldn’t stay in the past where it belonged. “So is the Bat joining us Commissioner?” Bullock asked from where he was doing his best not to look too uncomfortable with the amount of blood.

“Doubtful he’s still watching over the Joker,” he said and head the grumbling from the cops. They didn’t care much for mobsters but they’d take a hundred mobsters over the Joker any day of the week. “Does it strike anyone else that it is awfully convenient that with all this going on a new deadly vigilante shows up?” He could tell by the faces of the officers around that several of them had similar thoughts.

His phone rang and he answered it quickly. “Gordan, here,” he ignored the sense of deja vu as he listened to a report. “All right I’ll be there soon,” he turned toward Bullock. “Harvey your in charge I’ve got to head across town we’ve got another one an attempted rapist got cut up in the park by the new Reaper.”

Bullock nodded dismissively as he headed to his car and began the drive across the city. The Reaper was certainly busy having gone from the massacre at the bar to cutting up a would be rapist in the park. His radio began to chime in with calls about reports of more vigilante activity though it didn’t match the bloody foot print of their new one. He frowned as he realized that based on the descriptions they might have a second or even third new vigilante in town. 

His phone rang then and he quickly answered it, “Busy Night commissioner.” It was the same monotone voice from the call that started all this. “Before you make any silly threats or hang up I should tell you that yes I am responsible for one or two of the new vigilante’s running around town but not all of them, it really is quiet the vigilante boom.”

“So there are multiple new vigilante’s but you are only responsible for some of them,” he said carefully. “I find that hard to believe.” He guessed that this sicko was trying to play games with Batman and he was getting dragged into it. “Is there a reason your calling me.”

“I figured I’d offer you some advice before the emergency call about the Reaper’s next attack comes in,” the voice said casually. “Take an early retirement and get your family out of town otherwise things will get bad for all of you especially your daughter given her past nightly activities.” The voice said and then the line disconnected before he could say anything.

He said every curse he knew because there was no mistaking that threat. He didn’t like to think about the things he knew that he never talked about with Barbara or anyone but it was pretty clear that this nut job did know somehow. He was about to call his daughter and warn her but he didn’t know what to say. He’d have to bring up all the things he officially didn’t know. He was startled when a radio call came on that he was needed at yet another Reaper crime scene. 

It was only a few blocks from where he currently was so he turned and made his way after giving the other for someone else to head to the park scene. Still he was going to have to decide what to tell Barbara because he couldn’t not warn her. The idea of taking an early retirement and getting out of town did sound good though he’d never do it. He couldn’t give up on this city any more than the Batman could otherwise he’d have already done it.

He pulled up to see several cops and an ambulance. There was a black man dressed like a typical Gotham mobster standing with the officers. He found it odd that he wasn’t in handcuffs because even as a witness wise guys usually insisted on being hand cuffed to avoid appearing to be a snitch.

As he approached the man in the suit approached him, “Let’s get this out o the way, I’m Agent Ethan Bennet FBI and until a few hours ago I was undercover in Black Mask’s organization.” The man said quickly. “I was meeting with my handler to pass on important video of Black Mask making a deal with Gotham’s latest whack job, the one with the vendetta against the bat and some goons showed up.” He looked grim, “Someone tipped off Black Mask that I was FBI and he sent them to bring me and my handler to him to make an example of us but before they could do anything this guy with swords and a skull mask showed up and did that.” He pointed toward where there was still a lot of visible blood. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Do you still have the video,” he asked ignoring the blood. It was sadly all too easy in Gotham city to get used to tuning out horrific crime scenes when something pressing was happening. He’d see the horror in his dreams for the next few weeks but for now he needed to focus.


	5. Chapter 5

Vendetta   
Chapter Five

He woke with the over whelming need to piss and was out of the bed quickly and into the bathroom. While his bladder emptied he realized he felt like he’d slept too much after not sleeping enough and that shouldn’t be the case. He finished up and washed his hands already knowing what he’d find when he got out of the bathroom and already getting pissed about it. 

He walked into the bedroom and glanced at the clock to see it was the middle of the afternoon. “Jason,” He said annoyed and then turned to see the other man standing there in a pair of black boxer briefs with a brilliant smile. “I told you I had to get up at seven, I had an important meeting this morning.”

“I told Tam to take care of it and Oracle is keeping the bats away so you can rest,” Jason said stepping forward. “So get back in bed and I’ll bring you something to eat.” He knew Jason meant well but he hated when other folks interfered in his choices and Jason knew that.

“I’m going to work,” he said and went to walk by Jason only to find himself grabbed and thrown back onto the bed. “What the hell Jason,” he said annoyed as Jason was on top of him pinning him face down on the bed. “Let me up.”

“Not happening Tim, your taking the day to rest your still so out of it you didn’t even see me grabbing you coming.” Jason said pressed against his back, “In this condition your just gonna get yourself hurt or killed and I am not letting that happen.”

He pushed up against Jason trying to shake him off but the other man was too large for him to do it without leverage. “Get off me Jason,” he said annoyed because he knew Jason was right but he wasn’t about to admit it.

“Tim please stop that wiggling,” Jason said slightly out of breath and that’s when he felt it Jason was getting turned on by his moving against him. If Jason was going to be an ass about keeping him in bed he could suffer. So he started moving in a way that intentionally pushed his ass against Jason’s hardening crotch. The intake of breath made it clear Jason knew what he was doing. “Tim stop that,” Jason finally said.

“No, you can get off me or get off on me,” He said knowing Jason wouldn’t be holding him down much longer. Truthfully he wasn’t that interested in leaving anymore but he was going to make Jason squirm a bit longer before he let him know that. He squirmed more careful to keep his ass plastered against Jason’s crotch. He wasn’t surprised when Jason released his arms shifting to hold himself up above him. “You aren’t playing fair.”

“You know I could elbow you in the face right now and get away,” He said to Jason making him snort with laughter that he could feel on his back as Jason leaned down and kissed his shoulders. Jason began to grind against his ass himself instead of letting him do all the work. “Ah well sex first then I’ll elbow you.”

Jason flipped him over and kissed him, “No you won’t you don’t want to mess up my face its too pretty.” He considered reminding Jason that Dick was prettier but then Jason ducked down and licked in a way that made him forget all about needling him. Jason slid down and put his hand over his crotch. “You seem to be enjoying this but I’m doing all the work.”

“Your the one that wanted me to stay in bed and do nothing today,” he said giving Jason a wink as he put his hands behind his head and relaxed. “So if you want me well rested and relaxed you’d best get to work.’

“Well since you need the rest,” Jason said with a smirk and then gripped his underwear’s waistband and pulled downward. “You can at least lift your ass Tim,” Jason said with a snort and he complied without comment. “Good was that so hard.”

“It was exhausting,” He said glancing down at Jason who was giving him a look and then crawling up the bed to sit with across his chest. “Is there a reason you have your crotch in my face now?” Jason leaned forward bringing his bulge directly to his chin. 

“I’m tired of your mouth so I was going to let you do something else with it but if you can be quiet,” Jason moved back down and climbed off him sliding down the bed to suddenly start sucking on him. He sucked in his breath loudly in response and Jason stopped. “I said stay quiet.” He smirked at Jason but complied this time he was ready when Jason deep throated him. He was careful not to let out even a too loud breath of air and it very quickly devolved into a contest as Jason was trying every trick he liked to make him moan and he was stubbornly refusing to even make a sound.

He was impressed with himself he managed to avoid saying anything until right before he came when he yelled out, “Fuck!.” Loudly followed by laughter as Jason’s look of triumph was interrupted by getting his face covered in cum. 

He was still chuckling as he watched an annoyed Jason grab the underwear he’d pulled of him earlier and began wiping his face. He stopped laughing as he took in the image of Jason in black boxerbriefs wiping his face with his blue ones. He sat up and pulled Jason down and pushed on his chest until he was on his back. “Keep doing that,” He said as he slid down and sucked on Jason’s hard cock through the material covering it.

Jason watched him with knowing eyes and he stopped wiping his face and started to hold the underwear over his mouth breathing in audibly. He growled appreciatively and pulled Jason’s waistband down just enough to free his cock and started to suck. He felt Jason’s hand in his hair and looked up to see Jason was still breathing in his smell from his underwear but had moved his other hand to the top his head to play with his hair.

He paid careful attention to the way Jason’s stomach moved as he sucked experience had taught him that watching for the tell tale signs of contraction was the best way to tell when Jason was going to cum. He had an idea in his head that he wanted to happen and he couldn’t count on Jason to tell him not after earlier. Once the signs where clear he stopped sucking and slid jason’s waistband back up trapping Jason’s cock in his underwear again. Jason looked annoyed but before he could say anything he shot up and kissed him deeply while using his hand to pump Jason’s cock through the fabric. He pulled back and looked down as he watched Jason’s stomache contract and his cock begin to twitch. Soon enough his cum was leaking out through the fabric and he began to lightly rub it smearing it over his underwear. “You got mine all covered in cum so I returned the favor,” he said smirking at Jason.

“You can be a real freak some times Tim,” Jason said with a lazy smile lightly rubbing his chest with the underwear he’d been smelling earlier. 

“You know that’s why you love me,” He said giving Jason a wink and then settling down next to him on the bed.

“Naw, that’s just a bonus it isn’t why I love you,” Jason said with a sappy smile. “I love you cause you chose me.” He was then pulled into a kiss by the other man. “Shame we didn’t get to fuck, I mean blow jobs are nice but you ass looks great and I wouldn’t mind a work out for mine either.”

“There’s always tonight,” he said to a clearly surprised Jason. “I think your right that I’ve been over doing it so I think I will take the night off to recharge.” He could see a pleased expression spreading over Jason’s face. “In fact I’ll let you alert Oracle while I go get the shower ready.”

He was just getting the water temperature just right when Jason came in glowering. “It fucking figures but Bruce is calling all hands on deck for some reason and according to Oracle he isn’t taking no for an answer.”

“Must be bad then,” He said as it was rare for Bruce to be that demanding. Sure he’d lay on the guilt if you took time off for yourself but it was rare for him to call in everyone. “But at the next available moment I’m going to fuck you till you can’t stand up.”

“Looking forward to it Timmy, now let’s shower off this cum residue before we have to chat with dad,” Jason said with a dark snort as he shoved the shower curtain out of the way and nudged him into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the new tags if you wish to avoid certain things.

Vendetta   
Chapter Six

He paused to compose himself as he left the area where he’d put the bagged Nightwing and Red Robin costumes so evidence could be collected from them later. The fact they were both covered with Master Tim’s blood made looking at them hard.

Still he was needed so he braced himself and schooled his face into the perfect butlers mask and headed into the main area of the cave. He nearly lost his composure when he saw Dick sitting alone on the steps looking just as lost as he always had after a bad night. “Master Dick, you should be resting up stairs,” he said as gently as he could.

“I can’t I have to write the report for Bruce, Check on Tim and help with the body,” he said to himself. “I’m the only witness who can talk so I have to ...” he trailed off looking even less like the man he was and more like the little boy he hadn’t been allowed to be long. He knew how torn the young man was he desperately wanted to check on Tim but his sense of duty was compelling him to stay and work with Bruce to bring Jason’s killer to justice.

“Tell me what happened and I will fill Master Bruce in if he needs the information immediately,” he said in as firm a tone as he could muster. “Then you will go to sleep, we have already heard from Doctor Thompkins, Master Tim should make a full recovery the wound to his neck looked worse than it was.” 

“I wouldn’t even know where start,” Dick said after a moment. “Do I start straight with when we were attacked or do I go back earlier to that meeting where Bruce told us that Gordan and our unseen enemy both probably know our real identities.” He shook himself, “Or do I talk about the multiple vigilante reports.”

“Start with what happened after you left the meeting, with the mission Master Bruce sent the three of you on,” he said to give the young man a place to focus on. He had been listening in on the meeting through the watch towers connection to the cave so he was already aware of the dangers facing them.

“Bruce.. Batman wanted the three of us to go interrogate the man who runs Black Mask’s smuggling operation to see if we could find out what he smuggled into the city in the video.” Dick looked disturbed then, “The drive over Tim and Jason were joking about missing dates and having to settle for each other they really have ... had been getting along so well.” 

Better than Master Dick knew if his suspicions about the changed circumstances of their relationship was true. When he first began to suspect he had been worried but come to see it as a chance for happiness for the two of them now he hoped he was wrong. He saw that Master Dick was talking again so he focused on what he was saying. “So after we parked a few blocks away we headed to the guys apartment across the roof tops to keep a low profile.” He sighed, “We were standing by a skylight on an old beat up building the last one before we’d have to be quiet and Jason was telling some shitty joke that I can’t even remember.” He sounded so angry with himself as he said that. “Then our comm gear let out a shriek and then there was a gun shot and Jason’s helmet exploded.” 

“Is that when Master Jason was killed,” he asked still not completely sure about the details of exactly how the young man had met death a second time. He could tell by Dick’s face that it wasn’t and so he waited for him to continue his story.

“No, he was knocked out but alive since his helmet took most of the impact,” he said shaking his head. “We looked up to see the Reaper standing there having used the gun in those swords of his.” Dick looked furious then, “he said he was only there for the dead man walking in the red hood costume so the other two of us could leave or die with him.” He looked down, “I told Tim to get Jason out of there while I handled the Reaper but I wasn’t good enough.” He looked back up, “the reaper was too good and those swords too dangerous I was knocked off balance and he carried the fight over to Tim and Jason keeping them from getting away.” He smiled a bit then, “So Tim joined in and while the Reaper was good the two of us together were better we’d have beaten him but then a second reaper this one a woman joined the fight attacking me.”

His voice lost all emotion and he realized they were approaching the end of the story. “She wasn’t very good but with those blades she managed to separate me and Tim long enough for the Reaper to do something to distract him and land a blow on his neck and shoulder.” He looked toward the evidence tent Master Bruce had set up. “I can still remember Jason screaming out Tim’s real name when that happened, he’d woken up but still looked unstable.” He sighed, “he started shooting the reaper with those rubber bullets Bruce insisted he use, he never saw the third reaper coming, another woman, she put those blades through his back and I saw them come out of his chest.” He could easily picture it he had seen far too many horrors but based on how shut down Master Dick was there was more to come. “She didn’t pull them back out she sliced them out, there was so much blood Alfred, and then she kicked what was left of him through the skylight there was no surviving that.”

He knelt down and pulled the young man into a hug but Dick shook him off, “After that the Reaper called them off and gave me a choice I could go get Jason’s body or save Red Robin and I chose Tim.” He looked down, “I grabbed Tim and got him off the roof to begin giving first aid that’s when I noticed the smoke so I’m guessing one of the three reapers started the fire to cover their getaway.”

“You did everything you could Master Dick,” he said and seeing the denial forming on the other man’s lips he pulled him into another hug. “There was nothing you could have done different you were caught unprepared it happens to all of us even the best of us like you.” Dick didn’t respond just began to hug him tighter. “Now go get some sleep, there will be time to mourn later and we will make these people pay for what they have done.” As he released the young man he looked up into the shadows of the cave. “Master Damian, please escort Master Dick to his room and make sure he stays there.” He called to the boy he knew had been watching the whole time.

Damian dropped down out of the shadows and knelt by Dick. “Come on Grayson, don’t make me carry you.” He watched the boy lead the young man up the stairs and sighed. He turned toward the evidence tent and headed to it. 

He arrived and called in, “Master Bruce, I will not endanger your test if I enter will I?” He knew better than to just barge in some of Master Bruce’s test were incredibly sensitive. When there was no response he opened the plastic and stepped inside to see Master Bruce sitting in a chair his cowl pulled down staring at the body on the slab. It had been badly burned but the fire proof materials of the suit made it clear who it was. “Master Bruce have you finished your investigation?”

“I haven’t been investigating I knew it was him before I even went into the building for the body,” the man he loved like a son said tiredly. “I hoped when the call came in that it was an elaborate kidnapping but that’s impossible it is him.”

“Are you absolutely certain sir, I know the injuries Master Dick described would not normally be survivable but we have seen incredible things,” he said not believing for a moment this was a kidnapping. However, he knew the man in front of him and he needed to awaken the fire in him to get him to solve this crime so he would ask. “Perhaps you should make certain the body is truly his using the tools at your disposal.”

“I already am Alfred, I’m running the test but I don’t need to because I used this to find the body,” he held up a small flat metal disk. “Do you recall shortly after he came back to us and wanted to rejoin the family, he suffered a minor injury and slept over at the Manor.” He did recall it had been a very enjoyable morning the next day with all five of them together for breakfast. “Well while he was asleep I pumped a sleeping gas into his room to keep him out and I put this in him a sub-dermal tracker it wasn’t armed but I could turn it on at any time.” He could hear the hollowness in Bruce’s voice. “I needed a way to find him and deal with him before someone got killed if it was all some con but it wasn’t, I never needed it not till tonight it let me find his body before the firemen.” Master Bruce stood up then and looked at the body, “But I’ll still run the test and then we’ll put him back in his empty grave so he can be where he belongs with family.” He watched as Master Bruce pulled the cowl up and the man he loved was replaced by the bat. “And then we’ll find everyone involved in this and make them pay.”


	7. Chapter 7

Vendetta   
Chapter Seven

Three days ago they put Todd back in his grave and the situation was still unbearably tense. His father would not allow him to patrol alone, only with him and at the slightest sign of him trying to go off alone he would be lectured and threatened with being grounded under Alfred’s watch. Making matters worse Dick kept acting as if it was his fault that Drake and Todd hadn’t been good enough. 

Drake was even worse refusing to talk to them and blaming father for not allowing him to attend the burying of the body instead insisting he stay under medical supervision so he didn’t reopen his wound. He would be glad once they had captured this reaper and his accomplices so things could return to normal. “Robin hold,” his father said as they landed on a roof. He immediately went on guard searching for signs of what had made his father order him to stop.

“Hello, my love, my son,” a familiar voice said and he turned to see his mother walking out. She was wearing a thick coat and a bright red scarf. “I do wish it was better circumstances that had brought me to see you.”

“Here on your father’s orders Talia,” his father said in a dismissive tone. It was a fair accusation his mother was often the messenger for his grandfather. Though just as often she was working on her own agenda’s and goals. 

“My father is dead,” She said surprising him. “Killed and everything he built is burning, I know you won’t believe me but you will have proof soon enough those two girls will stumble on it while investigating what is causing the trouble in Asia.” His mother said sadly, “That is merely the first section of our collapsing empire to make trouble for the wider world.”

“You’ve claimed he’s dead before,” he said before his father could. “Grandfather always has a back up plan even if he was dead it will not last.” He knew that he was often considered an ingredient in those back up plans so this would make his father even more protective.

“Sadly my son this attack was based on a plan designed by your father,”she looked at his father, “one of your first drafts the ones you use as a starting point.” He saw his father stiffen in shock. “Do you wish to tell our son about them or should I?”

He looked over at his father to see him frozen and it was unnerving. He had no idea what she meant by first draft of his plans. “Since you are staying silent I will tell him,” his mother looked at him. “Your father starts his plans by designing a plan to accomplish his goals with no concern at all against killing or collateral damage they are swift brutal and effective.” She looked over at his father, “They were highly coveted by my father who had only ever seen snippets of them.” She laughed, “then he starts working from there making them safer, removing any lethal moves and avoiding collateral damage, that is how he creates plans that accomplish so much without any fatalities.” She looked over her shoulder then. “This man who hunts you has access to those plans and he used one you designed to destroy the League of Assassins soon there will be nothing left.” She looked straight at him, “I have made a deal with him that lets me tell you this and buys you some time to prepare.” 

“What kind of deal,” his father said and the tone worried him. He could see in the way his father was tensing that he was expecting a trap. “Answer me Talia what kind of deal?” He saw his mother look him sadly and then she reached up and removed her scarf showing a collar on her neck. 

“This collar is part of it, keep your distance Damian if either of you get too close I die” she said sadly. “The rest is that in exchange for things he needed from the league of Assasins like our prisoner who became the Reaper he would back off his fued with you until six of the twelve new vigilantes are murdered by a killer who arrived in town tonight.” She looked at him, “The longer you keep them alive the longer he stays away and doesn’t strike at you any more.” 

“Who is the reaper?” His father said seizing on that piece of information. His mother knew who had killed Todd. “Answer me Talia.” He was annoyed at his father was asking for information when his mother was standing there with what was probably a bomb around her neck. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I did tell you,” His mother said and then she looked at him. “I am sorry for everything Damain I did make one more deal no matter what happens you will be allowed to live in exchange for my life.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth the collar beeped and then her skin began to bubble. “Farewell my loves.” 

He watched in horror as his mother seemed to crumble to dust right in front of him. He had seen plenty of people die horribly but something about this was just beyond the pale. He started to move forward but his father caught his shoulder. “Keep back we don’t know what did that.” He forced his emotions under control as he’d been taught and nodded. He heard his father keying the comm for Oracle. “Oracle we need a hazmat collection kit call Nightwing and have him bring it here.”

He ignored the conversation and focused on the collar and what little remained of his mother some dust and a few bone fragments that were continuing to crumble. He privately hoped that this would turn out to be some scheme of his grand father’s and that his mother was alive and this was a fake out but some how he doubted it. Something about her voice had made it seem too real, too final.


	8. Chapter 8

Vendetta   
Chapter Eight

“I’ve got good news, bad news, and worse news” She said to Dick as he paced by her again. He’d been making laps of the clock tower clearly agitated and wanting to do something but accepting Bruce’s orders to keep a watch on her. “The good news is I think I’ve identified the twelve new vigilantes assuming that the three Reapers are each one of them and not counting as one.” Dick stopped his pacing and walked over. “The bad news is I only know what they are being called by others and that someone is supplying them with equipment of a similar quality to what we use.” She could tell by his face that he understood how difficult that would make things. “And the worse news is that one of them was killed last night.”

“So if Talia was telling the truth there will be five more murders before the one who killed her starts up his vendetta again,” Dick said with a frown. “I don’t suppose it was one of the reapers who got killed.” She tried not to read too much into the slightly hopeful tone in Dick’s voice.

“No, a guy on the docks who the locals were calling the Boxer,” she brought up the images. “Based on preliminary test by the GCPD his suit was bullet proof but it didn’t stop a knife.” She brought up the image her father had emailed her of the blade’s handle. “As you can see it says one of six on the handle.”

“So what do we know about this boxer,” Dick asked and she brought up his rap sheet. “You know that doesn’t exactly scream vigilante hero.” She could understand that the guy was a washed up no talent MMA fighter who had been arrested several times for assault and battery not to mention the history of racism.

“Yes, but according to his associates a few weeks ago he packed up and moved to the docks where suddenly criminals began to get beaten up by someone whose description matches the costume he was wearing when he died.” She stopped as an alert game in, “looks like Dad found his apartment and there is more equipment so he’s definitely the boxer.” She skimmed the file he’d sent her, “And look his Hispanic and Black neighbors all say he was the nicest man in the building.”

“So he does a complete one eighty on his personality just in time to get killed playing vigilante,” Dick said in a deeply suspicious tone. “I’m wondering if we’ll see a similar pattern in the others once we manage to identify them.” He frowned, “and if it means we are dealing with brainwashing.”

“We won’t know for sure till we find them,” she said and brought up the screen. “Other than the three reapers we’ve got five bird themed heroes, an archer and two that don’t quiet fit a theme.” Dick immediately looked up at the screen and frowned. “If your wondering where the surveillance footage of them is I’ve got nothing all cameras in the areas they operate seem to go down when they are out and about again pointing to some big time help.” She usually handled that for them erasing footage and disabling cameras that might catch them in the wrong moment. “The birds based on witness reports are calling themselves, White Swan, Black Swan, Falcon, Gander and the Hummingbird and seem to be operating in the more up town districts.” She looked over at Dick, “There are reports that some of them may be able to fly but we have no idea if that means they are meta humans or if it is a property of their suits.”

“Bruce will absolutely love that,” Dick said and then scanned the description. “Our new Archer is dressed in purple and doesn’t seem to have a name yet.” He then looked at the other two descriptions, “This one in the tactical armor and blue mask his costume almost sounds like it is patterned after a cop.” 

“Yes and his name The Blue Line also screams cop so he might be a current or former officer.” She paused, “or just a wanna be who couldn’t pass the psych evals.” Neither idea was very appealing a cop playing vigilante was never good but the wannabes who flunked out tended to be very disturbed since Gotham had very low admission standards to deal with the high turn over.

“And then there’s this last one which all the description says is guns, a target symbol on his mask and camo that’s not a lot to go on.” Dick then began to pace again talking to himself. “Any word on if Talia was telling the truth about her father and the league of assassins yet?”

“Steph and Cass are looking into it and Bruce and I have reached out to all our sources but we don’t have complete proof yet,” she said sadly. “But based on initial reports it does look like it now that we are looking, well it looks like the shadowy world the league operated in is on fire as everyone tries to grab what they can of Ra’s crumbling empire.”

Dick got quiet then and she wondered what he was thinking about. She knew she should ask how he was feeling about Jason and everything that had happened but she just couldn’t find the words. The alert sounded then as her equipment identified a priority call from Batman. “Oracle here,” she said into the mic. Dick walked over.

“Another one has been killed,” Batman’s deep voice said over the comm line. “The archer is laying dead in Crime alley with a knife inscribed with two of six on it protruding from his chest.” She heard Dick swear under his breath. “I am sending you scans of his finger prints and crime scene photos and I will need you to alert the police.”

She began to get to work setting up to run the man’s prints so Batman could beat the police to this one’s home before the cops did to take a look at things without the police trampling everywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Vendetta   
Chapter 9

“Now we are going talk,” Batman said pulling the mask off the White Swan who was being held in place by Damian. He made sure to keep his grip on the Black Swan. The two female vigilante’s had put up an incredible fight. He watched the black woman under the white mask stare at Batman in shock before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. 

“White Swan,” the woman in his arms yelled and began to struggle. “You damn bat..” she didn’t finish because suddenly she began to jerk and thrash. Batman reacted quickly and yanked her mask off revealing a white woman who stopped thrashing and then relaxed into a dead faint

“Obviously a programmed response,” Batman said as he knelt down and checked their pulse. “I’ll be surprised if they remember anything when they wake up.” He could tell it irritated Batman. “Run their prints through our system.” He pulled the gloves off the Black Swan’s hand and quickly scanned her prints while Robin did the same to the White Swan. 

The results came back quickly showing that they had only ever been arrested for solicitation. “Just two prostitutes most likely chosen to be the ones we saved,” He said before Batman had a chance. “I mean it can’t be a coincidence that the first two we got a lead on are nothing like the four men who were killed all hardened criminals.”

“Yes, I agree it is likely but why?” Batman said and he noticed Robin wasn’t paying attention to them instead he was staring off in the distance. “Our enemy had no problem killing a poor college student to send the message why allow these two to live?”

“I have a soft spot for Hookers,” a monotone voice said causing him to turn back to the two women to see an image being projected from their suits. “Don’t pretend that this surprises you Batman you already guessed that I’ve partially scripted this multiple vigilante drama.”

“You killed my mother,” Robin said angrily clearly having trouble restraining himself from jumping at the image floating over the two women. “I’ll see you dead for this.” He said and he saw Batman stiffen at the fact Damian meant it.

“Yes I did boy, I also killed your grand father and your various other family members along with anyone else who could stop the complete collapse of Ra’s organization,” the figure said in the same monotone voice. “That’s why I made the deal with Talia that suspended my little vendetta against your father I needed time to make sure I got them all when the in fighting revealed them.” That explained the deal he’d made with Talia. “But I’m feeling generous so I’ll let each of you ask me one question other than my own or the other vigilante’s identities you can go first boy since your so hot blooded.”

He expected Batman to step in and stop it but Batman didn’t move he just nodded his head when Robin looked over at him. “Why did you attack my grand father’s organization, I thought your issue was with my father?” It was a good question and he was proud of Damian for thinking of it quickly.

“Two reasons, first they had things I needed and wouldn’t be willing to sell them to me,” the masked man said and then continued, “and second because your mother still watched over you so she’d possibly intervene when I put you in danger anyway so it was quicker to simply get them out of the way permanently.” The figure then turned toward him, “Your turn pretty boy ask your question.”

Robin was about to say more but Batman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at the two women still unconscious but obviously breathing. He knew exactly what to ask, “Why do you have a vendetta against Batman?” 

“Clever boy I can see why your his favorite,” the man said and the combination of the playful wording and the monotone was creepy. “The answer is quiet simple, I can never forgive him for not doing something.” That was a bizarre response, “And now a final question from Batman but ask it quickly since you should be called about Hummingbird’s death soon and that added to the others equals all five expendables killed.”

He glanced over at Batman knowing that the guy really didn’t answer his question not completely at any rate. Still it was an opening Batman could exploit if he asked him what he didn’t do it might answer the quest “How did you choose the people you considered expendable to brainwash?” That wasn’t the question he had expected Batman to ask.

“The answer to that Batman is I didn’t,” the image of the man in the mask said. “I only brainwashed a few of them like the Swans the rest were either already planning to debut as Vigilante’s or declared expendable and brainwashed by the Reaper.” The image began to flicker then, “well time for me to get back my work, I’ll be back in Gotham after the sixth victim.” The image vanished with those words and there was a sizzling pop in the belts of the two women who came too with matching shrieks.


	10. Chapter 10

Vendetta   
Chapter Ten

He let himself into the building through the roof access where security had already been disabled by Batman and Robin before him. He landed lightly looking around for them since they’d called for back up after finding this place. “They’ve already left on their new missions,” a cold voice said and he looked up to see the male Reaper standing there on a cat walk above him. “Hiya Dickie bird, welcome to brainwash central,” the Reaper said and you could almost hear the sneer in his voice. 

“Where are they?” He knew they had to be here some where there was no way that the Reaper could have subdued and moved them in the short time it took him to get here. The Reaper tilted his head in a way that showed he was deciding what to say.

“I told you they left on their new mission, this tech I was given by old masked monotone voice with a Vendetta works in just a few seconds if the prep work was already done,” The Reaper said with a smirk. “And the best part is the subject doesn’t even remember they’ve been brainwashed once it wears off after all you certainly don’t remember what you did under it’s effects.”

“That’s enough Reaper,” the monotone voice said and the one responsible for this walked out of a door. “Now that this place is compromised you need to clear out, I will handle the explanations to Grayson.” The man in a faceless helmet clearly expected to be obeyed. “If you stay it will only lead to a fight and it isn’t time for them to know who you are under that charming skull mask yet.” 

“Fine, I haven’t forgotten our deal and I still need to confirm the worst of what you told me,” the Reaper said and then started to leave. He started to follow, “Don’t if we actually fight I am allowed to kill you isn’t that right, Vendetta?”

“Yes, that is our deal and if you fight him then you won’t learn what you did when I brainwashed you,” the monotone voice said. He was about to deny it again but the figure pointed toward the wall where a monitor flared to life showing him laid out on a roof with a strange helmet on his head. “That’s the mobile receiver for this facility it can implant the program in seconds that was just a few days after Virtua’s little attack on the Wayne Fund raiser where all of you got caught in her virtual worlds.” So that was why he’d backed her then the Virtua suit’s simulations must play a role in the brainwashing which meant he could have been. “The Implantation process only takes seconds but has the lovely side effect of making folks forget it was done.”

He heard a door shut and realized the Reaper was gone so he turned toward the one responsible and dropped into fighting stance. “I’m not going to fight you Grayson, after all I can’t not really until the next vigilante dies.” He shrugged, “So if you attack I’ll just trigger the self destruct for this building early and we’ll both be busy escaping from it with our lives.” He immediately began scanning for a visible trigger. “I have to admit I will miss this place as of the two methods of Brainwashing I have access to this one is so much quicker and easier even with the three major draw backs.” 

“And what are they?” He needed to keep him talking since he couldn’t see a visible trigger which meant that he couldn’t stop him from blowing this place up if he meant to. It would also help to find out as much as he could if Batman and Robin really had been brainwashed.

“The first is that you can’t make someone do something they won’t do only shift who they’d do it too,” the figure said. “Take that Racist Crook we made the Boxer,” an image of the man appeared on the screen. “I couldn’t make him not racist but I could manipulate it into him using it to combat crime in an area with a high minority population.” He laughed then, “it’s the same with his killer I couldn’t make him kill but I could take a serial killer and change his victims to these masked vigilante’s well at least for a while. “That’s the second draw back it only last for so long before the real personality reasserts itself and the more foreign what your asking them to do the quicker that happens.” The figure then began to walk toward him. “And the third draw back is that it only works once and then the person is immune that’s why I have to scrub this place and all it’s irreplaceable equipment because since you were called in I can’t make you forget it.”

“You’re claiming you can’t get this place back up and running somewhere else, I find that hard to believe,” he said figuring it would be a good opening for further questioning. He knew there was plenty of exotic tech out there that was difficult to replace if you had to scrub it.

“The computer that handles things is one of a kind and no replacement is available on this world,” he said which implied it was alien tech. “Ah Batman is arriving at Arkham as we speak.” The man turned to the screen. “The Reaper and I have a bet about Batman’s red line he thinks he won’t kill and I think he will in one specific circumstance.” 

“You sent Batman to Arkham to kill the Joker didn’t you,” he said and then immediately tried to hit his radio only to have a surge of feed back force him to shut it down. He turned and headed toward the door.

“You’ll never make it in time to stop him he’s already there,” the man said and he turned to see a video feed from Arkham’s interrogation room as the Joker was being led in. “Now I’ve taken all Batman’s rage about the Joker and mixed it with the moment he had Joe Chill at his mercy if he’s ever going to kill it will be now in a deadly instant.” 

Batman moved toward the Joker in a way that he knew would lead to an instant killing move and then stopped and grabbed his head. “He won’t do it after all he’s stronger than your brainwashing.” He said filled with releif as he watched as Batman stepped back and say something to the guards before leaving. He saw the Joker calling after Batman clearly agitated by what just happened as the video feed cut out.

“I knew your Batman had great mental fortitude but he’s the first I’ve seen with such a strong red line against acting in ways defined as wrong in his head,” the monotone voice said in a way that sounded impressed and pissed off at the same time. “Well the Reaper will be happy he gets his prize for correctly reading that Batman would never kill the Joker.” The screen suddenly had a sixty second count down. “You’d best run Grayson this building and everything in it will be gone in sixty seconds.” 

“Wait what about Robin,” he asked because he hadn’t seen him with Batman at Arkham which meant that he’d been sent some where else. The man turned to stare straight at him. “Tell me what you’ve done to him?”

“Damian Wayne will show back up after performing his task,” the monotone voice said. “And if you want to know what you did when I brainwashed you ask Stephanie Brown because she remembers what the two of you did and it’s why she volunteered to leave with Cassandra Cain on that mission.” As he said the last thing a trap door opened under the other man and he was gone. He watched it seal seamlessly to the floor and looked up time was going fast so he darted back to the entrance he had used.

He managed to get two buildings away before the building he was consumed by a massive fireball. He keyed his radio unsurprised to find Oracle yelling for his attention. “Nightwing here,” he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Vendetta   
Chapter Eleven

He was reading the latest reports on the attempt to find Damian and noting that so far no one had managed to find any leads. He knew Dick, Bruce and the others were going crazy with worry but he was more focused on trying to find any leads on the Reapers. He was determined to make them pay for killing Jason.

A noise drew his attention and then the man responsible for all this was there shooting a gun at him. He tried to react but he was still sluggish owing to the neck wound that still had him under Dr. Thompkins care. The dart the gun fired embedded itself in his shoulder near his stitched up neck wound and his arms went numb. “Don’t worry Mr. Drake the serum you’ve been injected with will not harm you and the paralysis is temporary while it works,” the faceless masked figure said. “It will accelerate your recovery so much so that you’ll be able to walk out of here completely healed before midnight.” 

“Why are you doing this,” he asked trying to figure out what the game was this time. “And isn’t there still one vigilante who hasn’t died?” According to the reports only four of the vigilante’s had died so far.

“The final one died a few minutes ago which is why I am here,” he said and walked over to take his lab top off him. “I’m here to give you a choice I will inform you of the identity of the female Reaper who stuck her swords through your lover or I will tell you where Damian Wayne is so you can find him before he acts on the second part of his conditioning.” The monotone voice still managed to sound smug. “Damian proved to have an exceptionally easy to manipulate psyche, probably a result of how he was raised as a weapon by his mother and grand father.” 

His neck wound was starting to itch a great deal and it was very distracting. He knew he should ask for Damian’s location no matter how much he wanted revenge. “I want Damian’s location,” he said after a moment. It was hard to give up on the chance for revenge just to do the right thing.

“Impressive you actually choose to put Damian’s well being before your revenge,” the figure tilted his head at that. “Given I know how you really feel about him deep down, I’m surprised you’d do it but then again your probably doing it for Grayson and the others not for the brat.” He didn’t like the implication in that statement.

“Just tell me where he is,” he said though he had a suspicion that whatever the man doing this was up to his information wouldn’t be completely reliable. It would give them a place to start and if the itching was a sign that his wound was healing he’d at least able able to help.

“No, I’m not going to do that,” the man said after a second. “I was always only going to give you the name of the Reaper, Dick’s the one who has to find Damian according to my plans.” He some how wasn’t surprised by that statement. “I just wanted to be able to use the fact you choose revenge over saving Damian to damage your relationship with the others but you choose him over revenge.” The figure then started to go, “the killer is someone you have experience with a one eyed female member of the ghost dragons named Ling who some times calls herself Lynx.” He felt himself freeze at that statement. “She was most happy when given the assignment to kill your lover.” The figure then turned and left the room. 

He wanted to call him back to demand an explanation but he knew the man wouldn’t give him one. This was just another sign that whoever was under that mask knew a great deal about all of them. Suddenly the world went dark as pain exploded in his shoulder and stomach. The world quickly went dark as he passed out.

He came to find himself laying on a bunk in a cell some where. He looked around and frowned. “Welcome back to full health.” He turned and there was one of the other vigilante’s the one in the fatigues and the target symbol mask. “I have to hand it to Vendetta he always keeps his word when he told me that playing Vigilante would get me a chance to see the real you.” The figure reached up and removed his mask showing a familiar face. “So my old enemy Robin is rich boy Tim Wayne,” Ulysses Armstrong said smiling at him. 

“So your just another pawn working for this Vendetta,” he said taking stock of the fact that he could move freely but trying not to give it away. He would have to wait to see how Armstrong reacted to the taunt and that would tell him how bad a situation he was in.

“Trying to goad me into letting something slip,” Armstrong said after a moment. “You should know better than that Wayne.” So it looked like Armstrong wasn’t going to lose his cool this time. “I will tell you one thing, losing your lover to Lynx was only the beginning, welcome to hell.”


End file.
